


Sunshine in the Rain

by commandercrouton



Series: Reylo Drabbles & One-Shots [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 1k one shot, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Just a plot bunny, Kissing in the Rain, Married Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Meet-Cute, Minor cursing, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Rain, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot, but better, is it a drabble if its 1k, or at least in the end, yellow umbrella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 10:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19810138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandercrouton/pseuds/commandercrouton
Summary: The rain is falling in buckets, and Ben is still cursing himself for missing the subway. He cannot be late today. Not when Snoke set up a meeting with their most important client.Jumping over a puddle, he tries his best to keep his suit as dry as possible. An impossible feat in this weather. The least he can do is ensure his dress pants aren’t doused in muddy water.Shoving past people, his face is furrowing as he tries to ignore the creeping anxiety as he glances at the watch on his wrist. Fuck, he is going to be late if he doesn’t walk faster.As he crosses the street, his eyes are drawn to a bright yellow umbrella. A woman with a lithe frame seems to be struggling with the handle when the wind blows her umbrella inside out. She mutters curses as she tries to fix it, the minute she stood standing in the rain unprotected already doing damage to her outfit.





	Sunshine in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a plot bunny I had to get out. I am trying to practice writing in the present tense, instead of my usual past, so bless my amazing Beta for reading through this short story for me. I love you so much for putting up with me. 
> 
> Her stories are amazing and if you haven't read them you are missing out. Check her out here: [RebelRebel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelRebel/pseuds/RebelRebel)

The rain is falling in buckets, and Ben is still cursing himself for missing the subway. He cannot be late today. Not when Snoke set up a meeting with their most important client. 

Jumping over a puddle, he tries his best to keep his suit as dry as possible. An impossible feat in this weather. The least he can do is ensure his dress pants aren’t doused in muddy water.

Shoving past people, his face is furrowing as he tries to ignore the creeping anxiety as he glances at the watch on his wrist. Fuck, he is going to be late if he doesn’t walk faster.

As he crosses the street, his eyes are drawn to a bright yellow umbrella. A woman with a lithe frame seems to be struggling with the handle when the wind blows her umbrella inside out. She mutters curses as she tries to fix it, the minute she stood standing in the rain unprotected already doing damage to her outfit. 

“Bloody shit, what the hell?” she hisses, brushing her damp chestnut hair out of her face.

Before he realizes what is happening, Ben is walking to her in long and confident strides.

“Let me help,” he hears himself tell her. He has no idea where this gentlemanly persona came from. This portion of his personality must have been lying dormant deep beneath his many layers. This stranger must know some secret to bring it out of him.

His hands grab her umbrella as they try to stand underneath some gauzy cover of a closed boutique. Fumbling with the canopy of the umbrella, he does his best to fold it back to normal. He looks up to see her blinking rain out of her hazel eyes. Staring at her, he hears the snap of the umbrella and looks down at his hands.

Staring at her now broken umbrella, his eyes widened in horror. Guilt creeps up his spine and he feels his face turn pink. This was just his luck. Thunder cracked and a streak of lightning rippled across the sky. The rain comes down harder, and the cover they were under did nothing to prevent the strong winds from blasting the rain onto them.

Bringing his brown eyes up to hers, he is not surprised to see shock etched in her features. He is surprised, however, to see mirth lighting up her eyes. 

Taking in her face, he realizes she is quite beautiful. Her face is lightly tanned with freckles scattered across her cheekbones. Her pert little nose is adorably cute when wrinkled in consternation. Her eyebrows furrow as she looks between his hands and her now broken umbrella.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean for that to happen. Honest, I was just trying to fix it,” he mumbles out. Watching the rain fall on her form, he tries to think of a way to fix the mess he found himself in. His father was right. Solo men are clumsy fools in the presence of a beautiful woman. 

Raising his hands above her, he pathetically tries to block out the rain from falling on her frame even more. She looks up in wonder as if she cannot believe this is real and this is happening to her. Ben knows the feeling.

His mouth twitches, fighting the smile that is now forming on his face. That small movement is what does her in. 

Her laughter is bubbling and falling out of her like a fountain on a spring day. Ben realistically knows the warmth he feels spreading in his chest isn’t the sun coming out because he is still soaked, but her amusement seems to break through the storm falling around them. Her face is alight, a beacon, calling to him. 

A chuckle escapes his lips. Soon they are both doubling over, laughing at the absurdity of the situation. Her hair is sticking to her cheeks and her mascara is smudged, but her cheeks were rosy from the laughter. Ben knows he has never seen anything more beautiful.

Without thinking, he thrusts his umbrella into her hands. “Take this, as an apology.” He wants to get her name, her number, _anything_ , but a quick glance at his watch has him cursing under his breath as he turns around without another word.

Telling himself he is doing the right thing as he walks away from her is a lie he cannot accept. Yes, he made an utter fool of himself, but he felt a connection between. She must have felt it too.

“Hey!” 

Her accented voice has him stopping in his tracks, and he instantly knows she is speaking to him. Daring to hope, he turns over his shoulder and stares at her. The rain is slowing down, but it does not matter at this point. Their clothes are clinging to their bodies. He can vaguely make out her curves, and he is sure she can see the broadness of his shoulders. All those early morning workouts are finally paying off. 

“What’s your name?” she continues.

Raising an eyebrow, he tilts his head, as if trying to understand why someone like her would want his name when she could have anything she wants. 

“I want to be sure to return this to the right person,” she continues, a smile blooming on her cheeks. “Better yet, maybe your number is the superior option.”

Ben can feel his smile growing to match hers. Walking back to her, he wants to put his number in her phone, but there is no way either of their phones will survive in the downpour. Instead, he leaves her with another piece of information.

“Ben Solo. I work at First Order Enterprises. Find me,” he says with a wink, turning around and rushing back to work.

“You bet I will.” He thinks he hears. It could just be the wind.

A couple of days later she is standing in the lobby, his umbrella in her dainty hands. 

A year or so later, they are standing underneath an arch in an outdoor venue, one dressed in white, the other in a suit. No one understands why the bride and groom smile brightly at one another as the heavens open up and rains bless their wedding day. 

No one that is, except for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi and support me here - [tumblr](https://commandercrouton.tumblr.com/) or on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Cmndr_Crouton)!


End file.
